


Busy Little Buzz

by Jeshide



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshide/pseuds/Jeshide
Summary: Fandom: FullMetal AlchemistTitle: Busy Little BuzzPairing: Jean/RoyWarnings: ExplicitDisclaimer: I didn’t make FMASummery: This is pure smut, no plot and not for the faint of heart. Not sure if they had anything close to a vibrator in the canon—but oh well. They DO have automail so it’s not that big of a jump right? Roy gets jumped one late night in his office by an eager blonde looking for a good time.





	Busy Little Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Busy Little Buzz

 

Jean sat back, a smug smile graced his lips as he propped his booted feet up on the side of the desk. Not on his desk, oh no, the desk belonged to one particular alchemist who withered on said desk.

Head thrown back, delicate black hair matted to his forehead, cheeks and neck, his pale body covered in the thin sheen of sweat, the light of the room caught on his skin as he moved. He bit into the makeshift gag harder and trembled, his toes curled with the effort not to squirm, the wicked vibrations inside him made him wish for…heaven or hell… he wasn’t sure but Roy knew he needed to cum.

He arched his back, braced on his elbows, thighs spread wide before the other man, his feet rested on the chair arms while Jean’s fingers occasionally brushed a twitching ankle, calf, knee—

“Nnnn!!” Roy raged against the restraints, his chest rose and fell dramatically, struggled for breath in the odd position. He moaned, eyebrows furrowing and his arms strained painfully. The bastard had handcuffed his wrists behind him, after he removed his gloves and smashed any thought of escape the other may have had. Not that Roy really wanted to escape, though his fingers thought differently, they had already gone numb behind his back and under his weight. 

“How does it feel Roy?” Jean's cool voice rolled out to him and he exhaled, the heady tobacco reached Roy’s nose and his body jerked which forced the phallus deeper inside him.

“Nnnnh!!” He arched, groaned and panted through his nose, hips lifted off the desk for a moment. He sought out some sort of stimulation but he knew Jean had no intention of that anytime soon. They often engaged like this, played to a battle of wills and dominance; control and power.

Jean's hand came to rest on the colonel's hip to thumb the smooth skin he found as a small amount of reassurance and he ushered him to relax back down again. The blonde removed his feet from the desk, leaned in closer to the other with his head rested on the inside of Roy's knee. 

He took another long drag before he spoke again, “Do you know why I do this to you?” His raised an eyebrow and looked up at Roy’s face with a grin. 

Roy franticly shook his head, rational thought and modesty left him long before that moment. His face shifted from angry to desperate expressions with each breath he took through his nose. His chest rose and fell with uneven pants. 

Jean's grin widened and he leaned in to blow warm smoke on his weeping erection, the flesh pulsated in the heat and made Roy groan louder. This time, his body shook, shoulders flexed, torso twitched, hips bucked. 

“Because I can.” He whispered, “And because you like it” 

Jean dipped his head down for a taste. Braced his hands on Roy's hips, fingers careful not to burn the other with his cigarette, his tongue slowly slid out and ran up the under belly of his rigid length before he closed his mouth over the head. Roy tossed his head back sharply and shouted against the gag, his hips thrust up into the other's hot wet mouth.

Jean anticipated this and had opened his jaw enough to swallow what Roy gave him. Jean's free hand reached down to wrap his fingers around the base of what impaled Roy and twisted once. He rolled the object inside and out, he fucked the other with it as he had done many times before and struck that special place inside him that made him beg for mercy. His voice was muffled in the fabric of the gag, hot sweat rolled down his flushed face. 

Roy's hips moved with the assault and his feet gained leverage on the chair as he rocked on the phallus, the wet sound of sex made it to his lust-muddled brain. Jean also made a loud job as he sucked, his lips smacked, over and over as he swallowed Roy down and up again. He loved to suck the other off, loved the way Roy pleaded and begged him to let him cum. 

Roy sunk his teeth into the gag and groaned hard and long as he thrust up. He rode that mouth and vibrator with fever. He glared and leaned forward to look down at the other with a dark look in his eyes, a silent threat that Jean caught as he dipped down his thick cock again. He hummed around the twitching flesh and made the other all but jump out of his skin. He arched his back again and cried out. The ash of Jean's cigarette was jarred from Roy's movements and a pile of ash landed on his hip. It burned a bit but he barely noticed even though his flesh twitched. 

Jean smiled around Roy and pushed his cock to the back of this throat as he yanked the vibrator out to let it fall to the floor where it buzzed quietly. When he stood the head of Roy's arousal made a 'popping' sound as he pulled his mouth away from it. The colonel’s body curled then and he cried out when the phallus was pulled out, a rush of pleasure and pain an up his spine. A moment later, Jean held the head of his cock to his opening and thrust into other's hot body in one fluid motion.

The both of them moaned and held onto the moment, neither moved. The cigarette was forgotten a second later and fell to the floor where it slowly died. Jean shook and pinched his eyes closed as he struggled for his control. Roy panted beneath him and around him until his rocked his hips forward to plead with the other to move. That brought another wide grin to Jean’s lips.

Roy sucked on the gag and looked up at Jean and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, they locked gazes and Roy slowly pulled away from him. He used the chair for leverage and thrust back onto the other. Jean’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide as Roy repeated the action. Like this, Roy strained every sore muscle in his body as he fucked on the other's cock. His breath hitched a few times as he stressed his body to the point of quivering. When he felt he could no longer keep pace, he moaned heavily and his head fell to the side. Jean reached down and pulled the gag down Roy's face, his lips red and swollen. He leaned in and kissed the man beneath him, he forced his tongue inside, it ran along his teeth and the roof of his mouth; Roy's eyebrows creased and he groaned into the sloppy kiss. 

Jean held to the other's hips and urged him to lie back as much as he could. He broke the kiss to thrust harder into Roy. The Colonel’s shoulders protested loudly, but his cock was louder, heavy and wet against his belly, so he leaned back.

He lifted one leg over Jean's arm to angle his hips and gain the most stimulation, his toes curled as he panted. He licked his lips and called out incoherent statements, he begged and cursed until his voice went horse. Then his head fall back, he was dizzy with lust and fatigue. He spread his thighs wider as Jean picked up his pace, snapped his clothed hips against the other. Moans and groans echoed in the small office.

Jean's breath was harsh, his voice husky as he called out Roy's name, his head falling forward, fine blonde tickled the other’s chest. He moved a hand between them to pump Roy in time with his thrusts, his palm slid against wet flesh easily and thumb rubbed over the crown with each upward stroke. 

Roy arched again, bit his lips and bucked under the other man as their pace became desperate. They fucked harder and faster, the force behind Jean's hips knocked Roy higher on the desk, papers crinkled with sweat and friction and a couple books hit the floor. He used his hand on the other's hip to bring him back to him a few times and Jean rocked into Roy with all he was worth.

Curses, threats and pleas bounced off the walls and the wet slapping of flesh pitched louder. Roy's pants turned into shouts and his back bowed. He tossed his head back as his orgasm crashed over him. Roy's cock twitched in Jean’s hand, swelled thicker as hot seed rushed out in heavy waves. He cried out louder and bucked, his muscles tightened and quivered around the other. Jean gasped and came, his climax took him be surprise as he spilled himself inside the other man. He continued to thrust once, twice, three times before he fell forward. Both of them in a sweaty heap of limbs dripped with various bodily fluids.

They panted hard into each other's faces, they were both flushed and they both shook with the aftershocks. A long moment passed between the two of them, neither moved. The room was still and quiet save for the distant buzz that came from somewhere near Jean’s boots.

Roy scowled, “...Jean?”

He answered with a groan, unwilling to move, “Hmm?”

“A couple things...” Roy said.

“Yeah?” 

“First… get the FUCK of me and get these goddamned cuffs off!” He yelled, “And I will literally have a fucking field day on your face if you EVER jump me in my office again, you got that?!”

"Jesus... you recover fast”

“NOW JEAN!!”


End file.
